


Joy in Poetry

by PetDragon_Ryuu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetDragon_Ryuu/pseuds/PetDragon_Ryuu
Summary: Just a quick little rhyme





	Joy in Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyoncat/gifts).



My poetry is bland

My prose so-so

 

I’m temperate in moderation

If given proper foundation

 

But I lack a great deal of humility

Grace with thee

For I cannot bow or give in

Not in the world we live in

 

My feelings are not meant for rhyme

Not in this Era, this time

 

I’m proud, I’m arrogant

But not bold. Of all this I’m aware.

Just, to clear the air.


End file.
